


Sam Tyler, Mad Max style

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Sam Tyler, Mad Max style

[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd520/kirious1/?action=view&current=13042681-3066-4879-8F34-A9E46A257CC3-26245-00002ABF4E1D39C1_zpsk5ehhp5c.jpg)


End file.
